


Weihnachtswünsche

by Miuumitsu



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-16
Updated: 2001-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuumitsu/pseuds/Miuumitsu
Summary: Es ist Weihnachten, und die Digimon haben es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, die DigiRitter zu besuchen. Izzy dagegen scheint noch jemand ganz anderen im Kopf zu haben ...
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya





	Weihnachtswünsche

Einige Zeit war vergangen, seitdem die Kinder und die Digimon hatten Lebewohl sagen müssen. Die Digimon wussten nicht mehr, wie viel Zeit. Die Digiwelt war von bösartigen Digimon verschont geblieben. Die Jahreszeiten waren gekommen, wieder gegangen. Ein ewiges Spiel von Sommer und Winter. Und es war wieder Winter. Doch diesmal war es anders.

„Morgen ist Weihnachten!“, verkündete Patamon eines schönen kalten Nachmittags plötzlich. Die anderen Digimon waren sichtlich verwundert.

„Was ist denn Weihnachten?“, fragte Biyomon, denn dieses Wort hatte sie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben gehört.

„Das feiern die Menschen einmal im Jahr. T.K. hat mir davon erzählt.“

„Und woher weißt du, dass das morgen ist?“ Nun war es Palmon, die nicht verstand.

„Na T.K. hat mir erklärt, wie ich die Zeit von ihrer Welt in die von unserer umrechen muss und morgen ist halt Weihnachten!“ Patamon war ein wenig beleidigt, schienen die anderen Digimon ihm doch nicht zu glauben.

„Das stimmt. Kari hat mir auch davon erzählt.“ Nun sahen die übrigen Digimon Gatomon verwundert an. Sie wusste auch, was Weihnachten war? „Es ist ein ganz großes Fest, dass Familien und Freunde zusammen feiern! Es gibt einen Weihnachtsbaum, der mit vielen Lichtern geschmückt ist, und Geschenke.“

„Es ist das liebste Fest der Menschen. T.K. war nur ein wenig traurig, weil er so gern mit seinen Eltern und Matt zusammen feiern würde …“

Dann schwiegen alle. Sie hatten schon so lange nicht mehr über die Kinder gesprochen. Zwar hatte jedes von ihnen an sie gedacht, aber sie hatten es vermieden, vor den anderen von ihnen zu sprechen, da sie alle dabei stets traurig wurden, weil sie ihre Freunde wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen konnten.

„Wisst ihr, was ich mir zu Weihnachten wünschen würde?“, fragte Gabumon. Die anderen kannten die Antwort, es war ja schließlich auch ihr größter Wunsch.

„Unsere Freunde besuchen, ach wär’ das schön!“

„Warum fragen wir nicht einfach Gennai?“ Die anderen waren zunächst nur belustigt von Gabumons Idee, wussten sie doch, dass sie die Digiwelt nicht verlassen durften. Und doch – wenn es nur für einen Tag war … Man konnte Gennai ja mal fragen.

„Na dann lasst uns gehen! Auf zu Gennai!“ Und mit diesen Worten folgten die anderen Digimon Agumon, der fest entschlossen war, sie alle zu ihren Freunden zu bringen.

Schließlich wollte er Tai ja auch wieder sehen.

Es war nicht allzu weit bis zu dem Haus, in dem Gennai lebte.

Nachdem die Digimon ihre Bitte vorgetragen hatten, wurden sie von Gennai teils belustigt, teils wütend beäugt. Die Digimon wussten, was folgen würde: Eine Standpauke für ihr unverantwortliches Benehmen, für ihre unverantwortliche Bitte. Doch dann kam es ganz anders.

„Tja, warum eigentlich nicht?“ Die Digimon trauten ihren Ohren nicht. „Für ein, zwei Tage geht das schon“

„Sie lassen uns wirklich Matt und die anderen besuchen?“ Wie Gabumon, so waren auch die anderen verwundert, erfreut … kurz: glücklich.

„Wir werden es so einrichten, dass ihr morgen bei ihnen seid!“

Und dann war ‚morgen’.

Auch in der ‚normalen’ Welt stand das Weihnachtsfest an erster Stelle. Diesmal würde es etwas ganz Besonderes werden, denn die acht DigiRitter würden dieses Weihnachten zusammen feiern.

Die Feier würde nachmittags bei Tai stattfinden, sodass am Abend jeder noch mit seiner Familie feiern konnte. Die Yagamis hatten nichts dagegen gehabt und so konnten die Kinder allein feiern, während die Eltern Tais und Karis Großmutter besuchten.

Doch solch eine Weihnachtsfeier machte natürlich auch eine ganze Menge Arbeit. Mimi und Sora waren schon ein wenig früher da gewesen und schmückten den Baum und das Wohnzimmer, fleißig unterstützt von Kari, die half, wo sie konnte, und auch von Tai – eher weniger fleißig – der den drei Mädchen Ratschläge gab, die sie zum Glück aber nicht befolgten.

„Sora, meint ihr nicht, ihr habt auf der linken Seite zu viele Kerzen?“

„Nein, Tai! Die sind schon richtig so!“

„Tai, wenn du alles besser weißt, warum schmückst du dann nicht den Baum?“, fragte Mimi leicht gereizt.

„Oh nein, bitte nicht, Mimi.“ Kari war alles andere als begeistert. „Das hat er letztes Jahr auch schon versucht.

„Und?“ Nun waren die beiden Mädchen neugierig geworden.

„Nun, sagen wir so, wir waren verdammt dankbar, dass wir nie echte Kerzen für den Baum nehmen – sonst wäre uns ein Anruf bei der Feuerwehr nämlich nicht erspart geblieben, da der Baum irgendwann mit voller Wucht umgestürzt ist, weil auf der einen Seite zu viele Kerzen waren.“ Und damit bedachte sie Tai mit einem leicht zynischen Lächeln, dem er allerdings auswich. Sora und Mimi lachten und machten sich weiter daran, den herrlichen Baum zu schmücken.

Da klingelte es plötzlich an der Tür und Tai – froh, den drei Mädchen endlich entkommen zu können – öffnete sie. Es waren Matt und Izzy.

„Hi Matt, hi Izzy!“

„Hallo Tai! Tut uns leid, wir sind ein bisschen zu früh.“

„Ach, das macht doch nichts, kommt doch erst mal rein!“

Gesagt, getan. Schon betraten die beiden die Wohnung, um gleich ins Wohnzimmer zu den Mädchen zu gehen.

„Sag mal, Matt, findest du nicht auch, dass sie aussehen wie drei Engel?“, fragte Izzy und man konnte ihm nur recht geben.

Tatsächlich hatten alle drei Mädchen scheinbar zufällig ein weißes Kleid angezogen, hier und da mit ein wenig Goldband verziert, alle irgendwie ähnlich und doch vollkommen verschieden.

„Ihr seht ja auch aus wie Weihnachtsmänner!“, sagte Kari belustigt. Izzy zuckte zusammen. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Kari ihn gehört hatte. Nun war es ihm peinlich, denn man konnte diese Bezeichnung ‚Engel’ ja auch so deuten, dass … aber süß sah Kari schon irgendwie aus, nicht süß, wie ein kleines Kind, eher … weiter dachte Izzy nicht und er wurde sofort rot.

Es dauerte dann auch nicht mehr lange bis Joe und T.K. kamen, somit waren sie also komplett.

Bis auf die Digimon halt, zu schade, dass sie nicht mitfeiern konnten.

Und übrigens hatte Kari Recht gehabt, Matt und Izzy sahen von der Kleidung her wirklich aus wie Weihnachtsmänner und die übrigen Jungs auch, was natürlich genauso ‚zufällig’ war, wie die Tatsache, dass die Kleidung der Mädchen engelhaft wirkte.

Die Feier war noch nicht richtig im Gang, als es plötzlich zu schneien anfing.

„Guck' mal Tai! Es schneit!“ Kari freute sich wie ein Schneekönig (oder vielleicht doch eher wie ein Weihnachtsengel?).

„Ja und? Zu Weihnachten schneit’s halt!“ Kari war davon allerdings weniger überzeugt, denn soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, hatte es Weihnachten noch nie geschneit, immer erst ein paar Wochen später.

„Ich find’ Schnee auch toll“, sagte Izzy, der allerdings versuchte, seine Freude zurückzuhalten. Sah ja nicht unbedingt so gut aus, wenn er sich jetzt wie ein kleiner Junge freute, nur weil es schneite. Als Kari jedoch auf den Balkon ging, um sich das weiße Wunder näher anzusehen, da ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, ihr zu folgen.

„Ist es nicht wunderschön?“, fragte Kari.

„Ja“, antwortete Izzy, wobei er allerdings mehr Kari ansah als den Schnee. Sie stand nun direkt neben ihm und es wurde ihm leicht unbehaglich, allerdings auch so warm ums Herz, dass er noch einige Zeit hätte hier stehen bleiben können.

„Nur kalt ist es“, meinte Kari plötzlich, und ehe Izzy sein ‚Dann sollten wir lieber wieder reingehen’ ausgesprochen hatte, hatte sie sich schon an ihn gelehnt. Izzy errötete heftigst und hoffte nur, dass ihn keiner von den anderen so sah. Dann legte er fast automatisch den Arm um Kari. Na ja, wenn ihr kalt war, dann konnte er sich ja schließlich nicht frieren lassen, versuchte er sein Gewissen zu beruhigen.

In diesem Moment erschien ein grelles Licht am Himmel und erschrocken löste sich Kari von Izzy. Und dann fielen plötzlich kleine, pelzige Gestalten, die den Kindern wirklich sehr vertraut waren, vom Himmel und landeten direkt auf dem Balkon zwischen Izzy und Kari.

„Da sind wir wieder!“ Die Kinder – auch die anderen sechs waren nun auf den Balkon gekommen – trauten ihren Augen nicht. Da waren sie! Alle ihre Digimon! Sofort wurde jedes von ihnen von seinem Partner begrüßt, umarmt, ausgefragt, wie es ihnen denn so ergangen sei; kurz gesagt: Sie waren alle unheimlich glücklich, ihre Digimon wieder zu haben.

„Wir haben einfach Gennai gefragt, ob wir euch zu Weihachten besuchen dürfen, und er hat ja gesagt!", quasselte Palmon drauf los.

„Ja, T.K. hat mir doch gesagt, wann Weihnachten bei euch ist und wir wollten da doch bei euch sein und euch überraschen!“

„Na die Überraschung ist euch aber gelungen!“, fand Tai.

Und nun feierten sie also mit ihren Digimon zusammen. Es wurde ziemlich lustig, da die Digimon keinerlei Ahnung hatten, was Weihachten eigentlich war, was es außer ‚Fest mit vielen Geschenken’ noch bedeutete. Auch als sie sich daran versuchten, ein Weihnachtslied zu singen, gab es Spaß für alle.

„Wir haben nur leider keine Geschenke für euch“, meinte Patamon ein wenig traurig.

„Ihr seid das größte und beste Weihnachtsgeschenk, was wir jemals bekommen haben!“, waren sich die Kinder einig. „Wir haben auch nicht Geschenke für jeden, nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten.“

„Um Geschenke geht es bei Weihnachten ja schließlich auch nicht!“

Zwar hatte Sora Recht damit, aber natürlich hatten auch einige der Kinder ein kleines Geschenk für diejenigen, die ihnen viel bedeuteten.

So bekam Sora von Tai ein Stoffbärchen, das wie ein Weihnachtsmann aussah, wofür Tai gleich einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange bekam, was ihn leicht erröten ließ.

Matt dagegen hatte ein Geschenk für T.K. und Mimi (es sei an dieser Stelle erwähnt, dass auch diese dafür einen kurzen Kuss vergab).

Izzy stand derweil in der Tür, die hübsch geschmückt mit einer roten Girlande und einem Mistelzweig war. Zwar hatte auch er ein Geschenk, doch ihm fehlte der Mut, einfach hinzugehen und es _ihr_ zu geben.

Doch da kam _sie_ , die natürlich niemand anderer als Kari war, mit einem Mal auf ihn zu und stellte sich direkt neben ihn.

„Izzy, warum stehst du denn hier so allein?“

„Ach weißt du, ich hab kein Geschenk und ich will die anderen nicht stören“, log er, nervös den Mistelzweig über ihren Köpfen beäugend.

„Na das ist doch kein Grund, dass du nicht wenigstens ein Geschenk bekommen kannst. Von mir zum Beispiel!“ Kari holte hinter ihrem Rücken ein kleines Päckchen hervor.

Jetzt hatte sie es geschafft, Izzy lief wieder rot an und brachte zunächst kein Wort heraus. Doch dann besann er sich, lächelte schüchtern und sagte ‚Danke’. Vorsichtig wickelte er das Päckchen aus, lächelnd beobachtet von Kari. Zum Vorschein kam ein Bilderrahmen mit einem Bild. Es zeigte sie beide. Ihn – schüchtern lächelnd – und Kari, freundlich und unheimlich süß in die Kamera lachend. Izzy erinnerte sich. Als sie vor einiger Zeit alle zusammen campen gewesen waren, da hatte Sora dieses Bild gemacht.

„Ich … ich … äh, danke, Kari, es ist wirklich unheimlich … schön!“ Izzy stotterte etwas vor sich hin, ärgerlich über seine eigene Schüchternheit. Doch Kari lächelte weiter. Er war ja so süß, wenn er verlegen war.

„Ach Kari, ich hab hier noch was für dich!“ Nun hatte er es gesagt, hatte seinen gesamten Mut zusammen genommen und hielt der überraschten Kari ein kleines Paket entgegen. Sie nahm es dankend an und öffnete es, während Izzy sich fragte, wie rot ein Mensch eigentlich werden konnte, und war noch immer mit den Gedanken bei dem Mistelzweig über ihnen.

Kari hatte inzwischen ihr Geschenk ausgepackt. Es war eine kleine Silberkette mit einem wunderschönen Herzanhänger, der blau und grün funkelte. Kari war sprachlos, doch als sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte umarmte sie Izzy (und er wurde tatsächlich noch röter) und bedankte sich herzlichst bei ihm.

„Danke, Izzy, das ist echt süß von dir!“ Da bemerkte sie seinen nervösen Blick zum Mistelzweig und auch sie wurde plötzlich ein wenig nervös.

„Tja, dann gehen wir mal wieder zu den anderen …“ Doch weiter kam Izzy nicht, denn Kari hatte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund gelegt. Dann deutete sie auf den Mistelzweig über ihnen. Izzy folgten ihrem Blick, dann sahen sie sich in die Augen. Keiner der beiden sagte etwas. Die Sekunden schienen wie Stunden und Izzy wünschte, dass dieser Augenblick nie zuende gehen würde. Und ehe einer von ihnen es sich noch anders überlegen konnte, fassten beide den Mut und küssten sich.

Es war ihm egal, was die anderen denken würden, es war ihm egal, ob Tai die längste Zeit sein Freund gewesen war. Er liebte Kari. Auch wenn er sich das nie hatte eingestehen wollen, so wusste er es irgendwie doch schon lange.

Und sie liebte ihn, doch hier war sie einmal schüchtern gewesen.

Nach dem Kuss sahen sie sich noch einen Moment in die Augen. Dann blickten sie sich um, es schien sie jedoch keiner beobachtet zu haben.

Und trotz des kalten Wetters draußen war keinem von beiden kalt, nicht mit diesem wohlig warmen Gefühl ums Herz.

Schließlich neigte sich die Feier ihrem Ende zu. Nach und nach machten sich die Kinder auf den Weg nach Hause, ihr Digimon auf dem Arm oder sorgsam in einem Rucksack versteckt.

Als nur noch Tai, Kari, Izzy, Matt und T.K. da waren, und letztere gerade gehen wollten, klingelte es an der Tür.

Es waren Matts und T.K.s Eltern, ja, wirklich beide.

Während Matt versuchte, das zu verstehen, fiel T.K. überglücklich seinem Vater in die Arme, da er ihn schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Als dieser Matts verwundertes Gesicht sah, begann er, zu erklären.

„Wir wollen dieses Weihnachten alle gemeinsam feiern. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist das ein neuer Anfang für uns alle.“ T.K. hatte Tränen in den Augen und auch Matt schien gerührt zu sein, auch wenn er dies nicht so deutlich zeigte.

„Tja, dann scheinen ja alle Weihnachtswünsche in Erfüllung gegangen zu sein!“, sagte Tai und sah dabei genau Izzy an, jedoch nicht böse, sondern eher erfreut und glücklich.

Izzy lächelte leicht nervös. Hatte er es also doch gesehen. Aber es war schön zu wissen, dass er nichts dagegen hatte. Und Izzy musste Tai Recht geben. Dieses Jahr waren wirklich alle Weihnachtswünsche in Erfüllung gegangen.

Und bei diesem Gedanken legte er wieder den Arm um Kari, die schon halb im Stehen eingeschlafen war.


End file.
